


In The Dark Of The Night

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [57]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, BAMF Nyx Ulric, Costumes, Family Drama, Fluff, Halloween, Hope, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Prompto Argentum, Kidnapping, Kindess, Love, M/M, Mentions Tenebrae's fall, Murder, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Poor Prompto Argentum, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Protective Ardyn Izunia, Protective Cor Leonis, Scared Prompto Argentum, Shooting, Wearing Other's Clothes, Whump, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: It's Halloween and Ardyn and Prom insist they have to go trick or treating this year!Cor reluctantly agrees but as they walk the darkened streets, Cor can't shake this feeling. It felt like they were being followed...
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Ardyn Izunia & Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Nyx Ulric
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	In The Dark Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelittleprince25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittleprince25/gifts).



> Should have posted near Halloween. Who cares if I am what? Nearly two months late?! I don't! 
> 
> I know it's not spooky season. But this needed to be posted. 
> 
> Also if I remember rightly thelittleprince25 literally asked for a kidnap prom fic years ago.... sorry it's late. XD 
> 
> Please enjoy the Whump! :)
> 
> Oh and happy holidays XD

Cor wouldn’t have minded walking the streets of Insomnia in the dark, however, his overprotective husband insisted that he at least took his motorbike today. It wasn’t like he was going to get mugged or anything like that. Well… it was Halloween so he might get jumped by a couple of 5-year-olds in ‘scary’ costumes, begging for sweets but they were bloody harmless. All the same, Cor had to admit it was nice to get back by 6:30, that way he could have dinner with Prom, help him with his homework and read him a story tonight, and after Prom fell asleep, he and Ardyn could have an hour or two together. Cor couldn’t think of a better way to be spending his evening. 

He put the key in the door and stepped into his house to hear the lovely jolly sound of his husband’s voice.

“Oh, Sunbeam! You look amazing!” 

“Do I?” 

Cor’s heart melted at Prom’s little voice full of innocence. The Marshal couldn’t wait to give him a massive hug. 

“Why of course! I would never lie to you!” 

“Do you think daddy will like it?” 

“Yes! He’s going to think you are the most adorable thing in the entire world.” 

“That’s easy cause I already do!” 

Cor called out from the hallway, hanging up his biker jacket. He heard a massive gasp coming from his son and Cor was about to bend down ready to catch their little sunbeam in a hug, but… he couldn’t hear Prom’s little feet running towards him. That was… strange. On top of that, he heard Ardyn hushing Prompto. 

Okay, what the hell was going on?

And where was Cerbie? 

Cor quickly discarded his shoes in the middle of the hallway, entered the living room and let out a groan when he couldn’t see either Ardyn or Prompto. 

“Ardyn Leonis how many times do I have to tell you not to use your daemonic powers in our house?!” 

Cor crossed his arms over his chest, tapped his foot against the floor and waited for Ardyn to magically reappear wearing the sheepish, yet cutest, look ever just so he could get out of a scolding. Well, it wasn't working this time. No matter what. When Ardyn failed to show with their son and dog, Cor became more annoyed. All he wanted to do was hug Prom after all. 

“Do I have to count to three?” 

“No! Dada I don’t want daddy to count?!” Prompto cried. 

The sound was coming directly in front of him and all Cor could do was shake his head at his husband's incompetence. 

Sure enough, Ardyn gave up and got rid of the illusion to make him and Prom visible. However, Cor was not expecting to see this?! Ardyn had Prompto in his arms and they were both wearing his clothes (Prompto wearing a mini version of his usual attire and a little hat on, similar to the one Cor used to wear when he was 15 years old) Raising an eyebrow, Cor looked them both up and down. 

“Right.” 

“Happy Halloween daddy!” Prompto beamed at the top of his lungs, opening his arms out wide as if to say ‘give me a hug’. 

Cor gave into his son’s demands and took Prompto out of Ardyn’s arms, making sure to straighten the hat on his head when he was secure. “Yeah, Happy Halloween mate. And umm… why are you both wearing my clothes.” 

“Because we are going trick or treating!” 

“Huh?” 

“Halloween my dear Marshal.” Ardyn grinned. “We have dressed up as one of the scariest beings on Eos! You.” 

“I don’t think you’re scary.” Prom said, giving Cor a bigger hug than before.

Cor couldn’t help but laugh at that. Prompto was probably one of the only people on Eos who didn’t understand how much of a threat both his fathers were. And- actually Cor was quite offended by this. 

“Really Ass Hat? You thought raiding my side of the closet and dressing up as me would make for a good Hallloween costume?!” 

“Why of course!” Ardyn nodded with excitement, adjusting Cor’s jacket so it would fit him better. “You make the big bad Niffs run away by the mere mention of your name: ‘Cor the Immortal!’ Prom and I just want to look our best when we go and spook people.” 

“Yeah!” Prom said with glee. “If you scare Niffs that means you scare the bad man! So I wanted to be you!” 

Cor’s heart melted into a puddle at his son’s words. Okay… he could see Prom’s logic. Ardyn however… if anything his husband was the scariest thing that had ever roamed this planet so why didn’t he suggest that to Prom for him to go as? Obviously, that would have been a more appropriate costume to wear, but hey ho, it made Prom happy. That was good enough for the Marshal. 

Letting out a sigh he put Prompto on the ground. “So I take it this means we are going trick or treating.” 

“You are finally catching on My Marshal.” Ardyn said with joy, clicking his fingers, making a pair of tiny shoes appear in his hands. “Come here Sunbeam, we can’t go out without your shoes on. Your poor little feet will turn into ice blocks.” 

Prompto to hurry towards Ardyn without a moment’s hesitation and Cor couldn’t help but think how cute that was! He and Ardyn really were blessed with the kindest and most adorable child ever! 

Once Prompto was ready, Cor got a thicker coat from the hanger and was about to open the door when he heard a shriek from Prom. Instantly turning to see what the matter was, he saw Prom staring at him like he had just committed a crime worse than death! 

Cor knelt on the floor and offered him a smile to calm his nerves. “Hey mate. What’s up?” 

“You can’t go out without a costume daddy!” 

_ Oh fucking lord! _ Cor thought to himself, fighting a groan of displeasure. “Like you said Prom, I am scary enough. I don’t need a costume.” 

“Dada is scary too! Even he has dressed up!”

“He didn’t need too.” 

“Yes he did!” 

Ardyn chuckled. “Sorry My Marshal, it is the rules. You have to dress up.” 

“I don’t have anything to wear.” Cor complained, hoping to get out of this. 

“Don’t be silly of course you do! Go upstairs and filter through the masquerade of outfits we have laying about. You are sure to find something.” Ardyn ordered, pointing towards the staircase. 

“Yeah! Yeah! Go daddy! I want to go trick or treating!” Prompto cheered jumping up and down like a mad thing. 

“Fine. Fine. Fine. I am going.” Cor huffed out, standing up to get this fucking thing over and done with. He dressed up for Prom’s 3rd birthday party, so he guessed he could do it again… 

On his way up the stairs, he got a kiss on the cheek from Ardyn and another cheer from Prompto. As he ascended their voices turned from ones that sounded as if they were in a rush to ones of excitement. Ardyn was telling their son all about Halloween and why people go trick or treating. Cor knew poor Prom was not interested in any of that. He was only interested in what every other kid was interested in. Sweets. Oh gods! They better not need a trip to the dentist after this. If they did, Cor was going to let Somnus kill Ardyn. 

Cor very reluctantly went over to the wardrobe, noticing Cerberus fast asleep on his bed - oh that’s where he was - and got all the items of clothing off the top shelf that were for ‘dressing up’ and umm… Cor was not wearing any of this stuff! He’d rather not scare their child, or anyone else’s for that matter, by wearing what he and Ardyn sometimes delved into when they wanted to spice their sex life up a little. Plus he couldn’t find anything that anyone would consider scary either. Letting out a sigh, Cor was half tempted to wear the ninja outfit he wore at Prom's party and be done with it but… Prom would probably be disappointed. His son wanted him to wear something scary after all. Although, Prompto found his own reflection scary so it really shouldn’t be this hard to think of something-

Bingo! 

Cor let a grin appear on his features as he stalked towards the chest of drawers and dug out the perfect outfit. Quickly getting all the pieces he needed, gloves and scarves included, he got dressed. He heard a small snigger behind him, and he turned to smirk at his laughing dog. 

“Like it?” Cor asked, quickly stroking his heads. 

Cerbie nodded, all three heads yawning. 

“Go back to sleep, Cerbie. See you later.” Cor smiled, allowing his dog on his bed for one time and one time only. 

He walked downstairs, ready to amaze his family with obviously the best costume ever! When he saw little Prom’s face light up he knew he had 100% chosen the best one. 

“Wow! You look awesome!” Prompto clapped his hands together, as a pumpkin-shaped basket swang from his arm. 

“Thanks mate.” Cor smiled. “What do you think, Ass Hat?”

“I think if you are going to dress like me, you need the finishing touch.” Ardyn smirked, taking off his hat and passing it to his husband. 

Cor proudly put the fedora on his head, and he surprisingly liked wearing Ardyn’s heavy clothes. It was quite cold out, so he would be warm and Prom looked as if he was enjoying it. However, the boots and coat were very heavy and kinda hard to ignore. But It would be fine. Prom’s little happy face was worth any discomfort the Marshal may feel.

“You, my darling, look exquisite!” Ardyn purred, kissing Cor on the lips. 

“Eww!” Prom cried, covering his face so he couldn’t see. 

Cor rolled his eyes, lightly pushing Ardyn away from him so he could walk over to Prom and hold his hand. “Enough Ass Hat. Prom doesn’t want to see that.” 

“I don’t.” 

“Alright, alright.” Ardyn sighed with disappointment, taking hold of Prom’s other hand. “Come on then Sunbeam, let’s go trick or treating.” 

Cor opened the door, and both men were pulled out of the house. Ardyn laughed, whereas Cor looked at his son sternly, deciding it best not to say anything for the time being because Prom was just excited. Once the door was closed and locked, the three of them walked into the night to join the other excited trick or treaters. 

The screams were going to give Cor a headache, he could sense it. 

Considering their neighbours loved Prompto, they decided to go to their house first. Ardyn let go of Prom’s hand at the top of the drive, forcing Cor to go up to the door with their son. This was going to be fun… Cor could only wonder how many jokes they were going to make of his ‘costume’. 

Cor rang the doorbell and waited patiently with Prom who held out the little pumpkin basket in front of him.

_ Was Prom actually allowed to be that fucking cute?  _ Cor thought to himself, turning to face his husband whose face had also melted at the sight.  _ Yep, Ardyn is thinking the same thing too.  _

The door creaked and Cor turned his head back to the now open door, to see his neighbour, Abigail and her husband Jason standing in the doorway. 

“Trick or treat.” Prompto blushed, holding onto Cor’s leg as he pushed the basket a little closer to his chest.

“Awww Prompto!” Abigail cooed, placing her hands on her knees and bending down at Prom’s level. “Aren’t you the cutest little Marshal Eos has ever seen.”

“Thank you Mrs Abigail.” Prompto’s blush deepened and he hid his face further into his father’s stomach. 

Cor couldn’t help but laugh and neither could Abigail or Jason. 

“And considering you are so polite, would you like some sweets?” 

“Yes please.” 

Jason handed the bowl full to its capacity with sweets and chocolates to his wife. She happily offered the bowl out to Prom who sheepishly only took a couple. 

“Oh, Prom, take a handful.” Abigail encouraged, smiling brightly. 

Cor looked down at Prom and gave his son a smile. “Go on Prom. It’s okay.” 

“Thank you, Mrs Abigail. Thank you, Mr Jason.” Prompto said, taking a handful of the sweets and placing them in his plastic basket.

“That’s all right Prom.” Jason said, tapping him on the head. 

“You are very welcome my dear.” Abigail agreed, taking another handful out of the bowl and placing more sweets into the bucket. The woman stood up, giving her husband back the bowl before looking Cor at. “Sees you have got into the Halloween spirit too, Marshal- I mean Your Grace.” 

“Prom and Ardyn insisted.” Cor stated, feeling very uncomfortable. 

“You look good, mate.” Jason laughed.

“Thanks.” Cor nodded, briefly glancing down at Abigail's swollen belly. “And umm congrats by the way.” 

“Thank you.” Abigail beamed. “If they are as well behaved as Prompto here, we will be very lucky.” 

Yeah… Cor knew he and Ardyn were blessed. 

They said their goodbyes and rejoined Ardyn at the top of the drive, and he wore a massive grin on his face. 

“Oh look sunbeam, look at all those sweets. You are a very lucky boy.” 

“And we are lucky neighbours to have people that aren’t scared of us.” Cor huffed out, taking the basket off Prom so Ardyn could hold Prom’s hand again. 

“Indeed we are. Now, shall we go to more houses?” 

“Yes please dada!” Prompto said with glee ready to go. 

Cor and Ardyn loved seeing him happy, but they decided to keep to the houses on their street. Abigail and Jason may be kind and respectful people but many others weren’t when it came to their family. Two of them were daemons and the other had willingly married the Adagium, many were wary of them. However, not as wary as Cor was feeling right now. 

As they walked through the street lightened night, Cor couldn’t help but look over his shoulder every now and then. He swore he kept seeing something behind him. Ardyn told him to relax as it could just be kids running about and scaring each other and it was no word of a lie that Cor had felt a little on edge recently. But still… something didn’t feel right. And as they went from house to house, Cor felt this… this sense of dread and for some reason, his fighting instincts were kicking in. He subconsciously already had his hand ready to reach into the armiger to retrieve his katana and he couldn’t find any rational reason why he was feeling this way. Maybe it was because he hated Halloween? 

“You don’t like any national holiday do you?” Ardyn asked, lacing his fingers with Cor’s. 

Cor shrugged, watching his son attentively as he walked a few feet in front of them. He was fine anyway. He was 9 after all and had the power of daemons to defend himself with. “I just… I don’t know, I want to get Prom to bed.” 

“Oh darling, he is having fun.” Ardyn moaned, shaking his head. 

“Yeah I get that. I… Ardyn I feel on edge.” Cor admitted, coming to a standstill, gaze still locked on to Prom who had stopped to look at some pretty flowers. 

Ardyn placed his hand to Cor’s cheek and stared deeply into his eyes. “Listen to me. As long as I am here, you are safe and fine. So is Prom. I will never let anything hurt either you.” 

“Words aren’t going to shake this feeling, Ass Hat. I want to go home and get Prom to bed.” 

“Alright. Alright, darling we will.” Ardyn assured him, turning away from Cor. “Prom come on we-”

Cor snapped his head in the direction Ardyn had looked in and his heart leapt into his mouth. 

Prom had disappeared. 

“PROM!” 

Cor screamed when he couldn’t see Prom where they had left him a second ago.

“PROMPTO!!!” Ardyn shouted, quickly rushing away from Cor. 

Cor’s heart started to race, he twirled around, breathing heavily, looking in all directions to see if he could catch a glimpse of his son. When he couldn’t his panic began to rise. 

“PROM!!!” Cor shouted again and got no response. 

“It’s fine, darling we will find him!” Ardyn said, no emotion in his tone as he continued to rush into the street. “PROMPTO!!!” 

“Prom!” Cor wailed, voice cracking, anxiety burning his chest as he followed his husband into the-

“DADDY!” 

Cor’s eyes went wide, he stared in the direction of his son’s fearful cry and saw someone forcing him into a car. 

_ No…. _

“ARDYN!” Cor screamed, running towards the car, summoning his katana, ready to murder the person who was hurting his son. “PROMPTO!!!” 

“DADDY!” Prompto cried again before the door of the car slammed shut. 

Fear latching on to him, Cor sprinted as fast as his legs would carry him towards the car but it was already speeding off into the night. 

“PROM!!!!” 

A gust of wind and a flash of pink sped passed him and Cor’s worry stopped escalating for a brief moment as he saw his husband catch up to the speeding car. However, all his hopes of Ardyn saving Prom were shattered when gunfire pierced his ears. Cor caught air that threatened to leave him as he witnessed Ardyn fall backwards off the bonnet of the car and get run over by the vehicle. 

“ARDYN!!!!” 

Cor screamed, running up to his husband’s dead body and saw that he had been shot in the head.

Cor growled looking at the car that had taken his son and killed his husband. Unable to leave Ardyn until he woke up so he could clear the scourge and prevent anyone from getting infected, Cor got out the radio they used in times of emergency and set out a red alert on Insomnia. 

“This is Marshal Leonis.” Cor spat out. Fear and upset would have been the voice he was used if he wasn’t so consumed by rage. “Lockdown Insomnia immediately! His Grace has been murdered and Prince Prompto has been taken. I repeat Prince Prompto has been taken.” 

Clarus immediately got on the line.

* * *

Nyx let out a massive yawn. He and the rest of the glaives had been posted at the gates of Insomnia and the wall since the fall of Tenebrae and the attack of the royal family. If he was honest, he thought being stationed here was a little pointless. (Funnily enough so did Drautos) Everyone was sick of being posted on the gate. Cause if the Niffs were going to attack they would have certainly done it by now! But Nyx or any of the glaives didn’t make any of the decisions.

“Hey, Nyx!” Pelna called jogging over to where Nyx was stationed. 

“Yeah?” Nyx asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend. “You posted here with me now? Thought you were with Lib?” 

“He’s with Crowe and something has happened. The radio buzzed on a few minutes ago but no one could make out what was being said. All we got is that no one is to leave the city.” 

“Oh shit.” Nyx grimaced. 

Pelna nodded. “Yeah, Drautos said everyone has got to be paired with someone, just in case we meet resistance.”

“Bet he is loving this.” Nyx laughed. This was the first bit of action they had seen since Tenebrae fall, their Captain was probably itching for something dramatic to take place. Nyx should really be concerned by that… but that was just their Captain. “So what do you think it is?” 

“Probably just His Former Majesty and His Grace messing around. Wouldn’t put it past His Grace to send out a red alert.” 

Nyx hummed, staring out into the city as he stood guard of the gate.

Somehow he doubted that very much. Still could be worse. Niflheim could be on their doorstep or the King could be dead. There was always a bright side to everything, but… he didn’t know. A red alert was never posted for no reason. Whatever this was it had to be serious, even if it was the scariest night of the year, no one would be dumb enough to play that kind of prank. 

Nothing happened for a while. The pair stood in front of the gates, listening to the laughter of children as they trick or treated, traffic rushing about and bonfires being set alight in the parks. It was normal. 

That was until a car approached them. A black one with dark windows.

Pelna stood in front of the gates, while Nyx put his hand up for the driver to stop. 

The car did stop but refused to put down the window.  _ That was odd _ , Nyx thought to himself, as he tapped the window. When the window failed to roll open, Nyx grew more suspicious. 

Tapping again, but this time more vigorously, he spoke loudly so the person would hear him. “Kingsglaive! Open up!”

The blackened window scrolled down slightly to reveal a middle-aged man wearing black. “Sorry, officer, I need to leave the city. My wife is having a baby. I need to get back to Lestallum.” 

Nyx raised an eyebrow, for he could hear a slight shakiness in his voice… that could be nerves. But why didn’t he comply straight away if that was the case. 

“Sorry. Red alert. No one can leave the city.” 

“You don’t understand!” The man’s voice grew hostile. “She needs me!” 

“I am sorry about that sir, but I can’t let you leave.” Nyx said, quickly shooting Pelna a glare to tell them to send for back up. He had a funny feeling this guy would do a runner. “King’s orders.” 

The man started shouting at them, claiming all sorts of rubbish that didn’t add up and he was getting more and more hostile with every word spoken. That was when Nyx heard a second voice. It was a female’s… Nyx quickly peeped through what of the window he could, to see a woman, who was not at all pregnant, sitting in the back seat with a blanket beside her. 

“Well, you can’t be in that much of a hurry if she is in the back and not very pregnant.” Nyx said snidely, gripping the weapon he kept on his hold, in case the man became violent. 

“FUCK THIS!!” 

The man shouted revving the engine, ready to shoot off but alas he couldn’t move. Nyx smirked at his friend’s handy work, as Pelna had slashed the man’s tyres while he was distracted telling Nyx all sorts of lies. 

“Now, I need your license, date of birth and I need you to get out of the car.” Nyx grinned, leaning up against the car. 

That’s when he heard it. A small whimper coming from the back of the car and the woman making a rather aggressive shushing noise. It sounded like a distressed dog! 

_ Oh no! What were they going to do to the poor dog?!  _

Because Pelna was now next to him, he heard it too. 

“That’s it, out of the car!” Pelna ordered, trying to open the back door but it wouldn’t open. 

“Sir, ma’am out of the car.” Nyx ordered, sternly. When they refused to comply once more Nyx got his weapon, shoved it in the keyhole and forced it open, destroying the central locking. Opening the door quickly, Nyx glared at the man. “NOW!”

The pair did as they were told and by this time, Crowe had arrived and she helped Pelna secure the man and woman while Nyx lent into the back of the car, the sounds of whimpering only getting louder. 

Nyx’s heart throb. Poor little guy. In a soft and gentle tone he slowly took the blanket off the dog so not to frighten it. “Don’t worry little guy you are safe now- oh!”

Nyx froze because it wasn’t a dog. It was Prince Prompto Leonis! More importantly Prince Prompto Leonis, the Adagium’s and the Immortal’s son! Crying his eyes out! 

_ Fuck! That was what the alert was about!  _

“Please don’t hurt me!” The little boy cried, covering his eyes, shaking with terror. 

“It’s okay buddy. I won’t hurt you.” Nyx promised, trying his hardest to keep his own fears at bay over this situation. In the softest voice he could muster, he smiled at him. “I am the Kingsglaive. Nyx Ulric. I won’t hurt you, bud.” 

“Glaive?” Prom questioned with scared hiccupy tears, slowly removing his hands from his face. “The ones that protect uncle Reggie?”

“Yeah.” Nyx said with confidence, trying not to laugh at his king’s nickname. “And I can protect you if you want? Take you back to your dads?”

The boy's tears started to flow more and all the child could do was nod, red puffy face wet from constant tears. Nyx held out his arms for Prompto to come to him and within seconds Prompto shuffled over towards him. Nyx held him close and he felt the boy dig his nails into his uniform, gripping him like he was his lifeline. Nyx gently retrieved him from the car and when he saw Crowe and Pelna they were wearing the same expression he was, one of absolute terror and none of them had a clue what to do. 

Crowe jabbed a knife into the back of the gentleman. “What’s the Prince doing in your car?” 

The man said nothing. 

“You can tell me or you can tell one of his fathers and I am not sure which one anyone would prefer to deal with right now.” 

Still nothing. 

Nyx shook his head, holding the frightened boy tighter. “Just keep ‘em still. It’s okay buddy I am going to call your dad.” 

The little heartbeat picking up was the only indication Nyx had to know that was what the boy wanted. However, Nyx didn’t know which one to call. Call His Grace and have the embodiment of the starscourge in front of him, or call the Marshal and watch as he cut these people up like they were sheets of paper… 

Why did this have to happen to him? 

No, he couldn’t be scared. There was a terrified child involved who needed his help. His free hand trembled - at the thought of calling either of them - as he got out his work phone, he made a snap decision, and pressed the Marshal’s name. Cause like fuck did he want to deal with the Adagium, who he assumed, simply because of his hatred for the Captain, wouldn’t care if he accidentally harmed any of the glaives. 

Nyx waited on the phone for a few seconds before the Marshal answered. 

_ “What? Yes! Is there anything to report?!”  _

Nyx’s heart broke a little more. The Marshal sounded so distressed.

Putting on a brave face Nyx said; “Marshal. Glaive Ulric reporting. I found Prince Prompto.” 

Nyx’s heart warmed when he heard a massive sigh of relief and maybe a choked sob. 

“He’s fine, sir. A little shaken up, but all safe and sound.”

_ “Where are you?!”  _ Cor yelled down the phone, voice still shaky. 

“At the West gate, exit 3.” Nyx reported, shuffling Prom in his arm, turning to smile at Prom. “Hey bud.” Nyx paused for a moment trying to remember what name Prompto gave to the Marshal. “Your daddy is on the phone.” 

Prom’s little face lit up and he snatched the phone out of his hand, crying harder than before. “DADDY!” 

Nyx didn’t even care if he lost his phone to the prince. He was just so happy that the boy had finally relaxed in his arms, still crying but he was comfortable. But it made him angry, cause what type of sick fuck kidnapped a kid?! He stared at the woman and man, who were now tied up sitting against the car with hatred. He hated people like this. They disgusted him-

“WHO. TOOK. MY. SON!” 

Nyx literally wet himself as the Adagium, who was dripping in the scourge, appeared before them and his daemonic voice went straight through him. Nyx took a step back, eyes wide with terror, holding on to Prompto, thinking that he may be safe with the man’s son in his arms…. He was wrong. Because Prompto turned his attention away from the phone and towards his other dad! 

“DADA!!!” 

_ No not dada. _ Nyx trembled, trying to stay as still as possible as Ardyn stared at him. 

Suddenly Ardyn changed his appearance. He was back to his normal none scourge self. But he didn’t move towards him. “Sunbeam! Are you alright?” 

“Yes dada!” Prompto cried, still sobbing. “Hug?”

Ardyn gave him a sad expression. “Not right now, darling, Glaive Ulric is going to take you to daddy. Dada has a problem he has got to deal with.” 

“But…” 

“Let’s go kid!” Nyx said in a hurry, rushing away from the scene, Pelna and Crowe not far behind him. 

Knowing full well there was about to be some torture then a double murder, Nyx covered the boy’s ears and ran. He was so glad he did because all he could hear was a series of daemonic growls and screams of the people who tried to take Prompto. 

* * *

Cor refused to let go of Prompto. He held him close, rocking him from side to side, waiting for Ardyn to get back. Cerbie was gone too. So Cor only assumed Ardyn had taken the dog to get a confession out of them quicker. Cor didn’t care about that. He just never wanted anyone to hurt his son again. 

“Daddy, I am okay.” Prompto said, burying his face into his chest.

“I know.” Cor gulped away tears, kissing the top of his boy’s head. “I know.” 

“I was scared though. Until Nyx came and saved me!” 

“I am so glad he did. Oh my baby!” Cor wept softly. “You are sleeping in here tonight. You and Cerbie can have our bed, me and dada will take the floor. I am so sorry Prom, that I took my eyes off you for a second. I am so sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Prompto hugged him tighter. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” 

When Ardyn arrived back home, Cor very reluctantly handed their son over to him and started to set out the floor for them to sleep on. Ardyn had no objection to these sleeping arrangements for the night. He was just glad Prompto was home and safe, and so was Cerbie who was sniffing and licking Prom to make him feel better. 

They tucked Prom into their bed, gave him his chocobo and read him stories until he fell fast asleep, Cerbie curled up next to him. 

Cor began to shake with anger looking at his son. “Why did they do it?”

Ardyn gently rubbed his back. “Ransom. That’s all.” 

“Are they dead?” 

“Very much so.” 

“Good.” 

Ardyn frowned, wrapping an arm around his husband. “I know you are angry. I am too. But please don’t have those dark thoughts. They won’t hurt him again.”

Cor tensed up. “If anyone hurts you or Prom-”

“Cor.” Ardyn warned. “You are better than that.”

“Am I?” Cor scoffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve. 

“Yes.” 

Cor doubted that very much. 

But Prom was safe and at home. That was all that mattered. 


End file.
